


Forever Hurting

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Gen, Hurt Some Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: Killua gets a frantic call from his boyfriend. The horror that killua saw was too much for him. He couldn’t keep calm and lost it.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Forever Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everybody!! 
> 
> Have some killugon suffering as a gift from me to you~! XD

As Killua picked up his phone and put it to his ear, he could hear Gon on the other end crying for Killua’s help. Right before the call cut out, Killua got pinged for Gon's last location. 

Killua went as fast he could to where the ping was only to find Gon, completely naked and curled up on the ground. His drunken father stood over him with a bloody fist. He was clearly out of it.

Killua was filled with an incredible bloodlust for this waste of a human they called Ging. Killua rushed towards him as he tackled him to the ground and just started ripping him apart with his claws until nothing was recognizable. 

Gon tried to pull Killua off his father but it was already too late to save him. Ging will just be some discarded corpse in a back alley in the part of town nobody goes to and nobody would dare search for what or who did this after just looking at the mess of a scene. 

Killua finally stopped his mindless rage, only because he ended up pushing Gon off of him, and as he got on top of Gon to take a swipe at him, he saw the immense fear in Gon’s innocent eyes. This brought Killua back to reality. 

Killua put his bloodied claws away as he got off Gon. Killua was about to walk off, ashamed that he was close to hurting the one he cares most about. The one he came to save was close to being hurt by him. Killua couldn’t live with himself after that and wanted to be as far away as possible but Gon ran to him, right into his arms, and started thanking Killua for saving him as he sobbed. 

Killua then realized that even though he almost hurt Gon; that Gon still trusted him with his life.

Killua just hugged Gon tight and ran his hand through Gon’s hair. Trying to calm him down from crying because Killua didn’t want Gon to be sad anymore. Not anymore. 

Once Gon calmed down, he told Killua everything that happened.

Ging tried to rape his son and when Gon resisted, he ended up hurting him trying to get what he wanted. Gon then reassured Killua that Ging got nowhere close to doing anything other than beat him in some back alley that he ran to. 

Knowing this didn’t change anything. Ging was gone and Killua was glad that he was, after trying to do something like that to his Gon. 

Killua just held Gon closer. Never wanting to let go and never wanting something like this to ever happen again. Killua vowed to protect Gon better from that moment on. 

After that, Gon and Killua weren't the same. Gon became distant from everyone as he tried to shut out everyone but Killua. Killua was his protector after all. Gon wanted nothing to do with anyone in fear of being hurt again. For Killua, he hated himself every day after that terrible day. He hated that he almost hurt the one he came to save in some mindless rage. 

They both had to keep an eye on each other, Killua making sure Gon takes care of himself by eating and bathing as he started to go days without doing so if Killua didn’t remind him. Meanwhile, Gon making sure that Killua doesn’t run off on him as Gon noticed Killua started to hurt himself. Trying to punish himself for what he almost did until one day he tried to kill himself which Gon stopped him from doing. 

In the end, they vowed to keep the other safe as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and drop a comment to let me know what you thought!! :)


End file.
